The present disclosure relates to block toys, and more particularly to magnetic wooden block toys.
Magnetic block toys are provided in various sizes and shapes, such that users may build different structures for entertainment and educational purposes. Magnetic block toys may be used to build structures and reused upon disassembly. Magnetic block toys may be made from a polymeric material or wood and include a magnet.
Wooden block toys typically do not include magnets. In conventional wooden block toys, building structures are centered on balancing the blocks close to its center of mass. Without embedded magnets, structures made from the wooden blocks are more prone to accidental disassembly.
While the conventional wooden block toys rely solely on balance to create structures, structure building using magnetic wooden block toys is aided by the use of magnetic force. In use, magnets provide stability to structures built with magnetic wooden blocks. Thus, users may build larger and more stable structures using magnetic wooden blocks than using conventional wooden block toys.
Accidental disassembly poses challenges to users. Typically, when accidental disassembly occurs, a large portion of the structure falls apart and frustrates users. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide magnetic wooden block toys that can provide increased stability to structures built.
The present disclosure provides an improved magnetic wooden block toy for providing increased magnetic power and stability to structures according to various embodiments.